Pain-Filled Lie
by Darker Than Black12
Summary: He noticed something wrong, but never said anything. But, would it have mattered anyway? Warnings: A small amount of boyxboy, character death, and bad writing. Don't like, don't read.


**A.N: So, a human AU! and terribly written characters. Major OOC ahead.  
**

* * *

Feliciano was odd to say in the least. He had this weird schedule of staying with Ludwig every night but the 15th of the month. He acted weird that entire day to, as if he was hiding something. Ludwig found it weird, but never said anything, as to avoid hurting the Italian's feelings. He should have noticed something.

Ludwig rolled over a bit, as sunlight brightened the room slightly. He could feel a second body in his bed, knowing it to be Feliciano. The shorter male refused to stay in his own bed, preferring to climb into bed with the blond. Not that the German minded. Gently sliding out of bed, he decided to take a shower.

Feliciano woke up shortly after that, noticing the lack of warmth that signified another body. He got out of bed, humming contently as he stretched. He heard running water, signifying his partner was in the shower.

'While he's doing that, I'll make us a pasta breakfast!' the brunet thought happily, making his way out of the room. As he walked into the kitchen, he noticed the calendar hanging by the back door. A happy smile turned into an irritated frown. It was the 15th.

"Feli?"

Feliciano jumped, turning around to see Ludwig eyeing him curiously.

"What's wrong?" Ludwig asked worriedly.

"Nothing, I just remembered I promised Lovi I'd help him out today. I'm gonna go get dress, then I have to go. Sorry." The Italian said, already running up the stairs to his room.

It took 5 minutes for the Italian to run back down stairs, fully dressed. He gave his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek, and ran out the door.

'Why does he have to lie?' Ludwig thought, knowing Lovino was out in Spain with Antonio for a week.

* * *

"Please, I'm sorry. I'll have the money in a week!" a black-haired male pleaded, a normally expression-less face showing pure fear. He backed further into the corner of a dark alley to escape his pursuer.

"You said that last week, Kiku. Time's up." The figure said, his normally sweet voice sounding cold and cruel. The figure stepped closer, pulling out a syringe with an odd gray liquid in it.

"I'm sorry." The individual said, stabbing the needle into Kiku's eye.

* * *

"And, in other news, 23-year old Kiku Honda was found dead today in an alley way. Cause of death seems to be lethal injection, but the weapon is nowhere to be found. Police are looking into the issue now." The reporter said, not seeming fazed at all by the killing.

Ludwig, only half paying attention to the report, looked up at the clock.

'10 p.m., guess he's not coming back tonight.' Ludwig thought, getting up and cutting off the TV. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Coming." Ludwig called to the person, wondering who would come at this hour. Opening the door, he saw Feliciano standing there, a bright smile on his face.

"Sorry I'm late. Lovi had a lot of work for me." The brunet explained, hugging his lover, and going on about how much he missed him.

As he went into the house and up the stairs, he didn't notice an item fall out of a pocket on his jacket. But Ludwig did. Once Feli was up the stairs, he picked up the item, revealing it to be a syringe. The tip of the syringe still had blood on it. The news report resounded in his head.

'Could Feli have done that?' he wondered, suspicion bubbling in his stomach.

Putting the syringe in an end table drawer, he went upstairs.

He would find out soon enough.

* * *

'Another 15th, another crappy excuse.' Ludwig thought bitterly, as Feliciano rushed out of the house. But today was different. A few minutes after Feli left, so did Ludwig.

He stayed at a comfortable distance, hiding each time Feli turn around. Soon, they reached a secluded park.

'Why is he coming here?' the blond wondered, staying close, but not to close.

Standing by a tree were two blond men. Once their eyes landed on the brunet, one spoke.

"You have the photos?" One asked a French accent clear in his voice.

"Depends, you have the money?" Feli asked.

"Yeah, it's all here." the other blond said, a clear English accent. He threw a briefcase towards the brunet. Feli kneeled, eyes never leaving the two, and grabbed the briefcase.

"Thank you for your cooperation, now," Feli pulled out a pistol, aiming for one of the blonds, who stood froze in fear

Two shots rang out, along with two thuds. Ludwig looked at the scene in horror. Both blonds were on the ground, one's hair soaking up the red color coming from a hole that must have been in his head, the other screaming and crying on the ground, hands red and over the left part of his chest.

"Why?" he questioned, coughing up blood, French accent hard to understand now.

"Because this is what my boss told me to do." Feli said, raising the gun to the blonde's head.

Another bang and the blond went completely still. Ludwig was sickened. He took two steps back, accidently stepping on a twig. The crack it made caused Feliciano to turn around. Brown eyes meet blue, and both widened in fear. Ludwig turned to run, but soon fell as another bang resounded and searing pain shot up his leg. Feli had shot him. He turned his head to see the Italian come towards him, crying and holding a large branch. He stood in front of the German raising the branch above his head.

"Why?" Feli cried as he brought the branch down onto the German's head.

Darkness consumed Ludwig.

* * *

When Ludwig woke up, he couldn't move, not because of the pain in his leg, but because of extra weight on his back and the feeling of rope around his wrists and ankles. There was cloth tied around and into his mouth, leaving him unable to talk…or scream for help. He recognized being in his garage, but had no idea how he got there. He turned his head around and took notice of bags of sand and boxes on his back, keeping him immobile.

"I see your awake." A voice said; it was Feliciano. His eyes were read and puffy from crying. He walked in front of Ludwig.

"You just had to follow me didn't you?" Feli pulled his leg back and kicked the German, a sickening crack resounding as his nose broke.

"You couldn't have just left it." Another kick. The German's screams were muffled, and he struggled against his bonds.

"We could have been on being happy!" This time the Italian stomped on his head. Dark spots flashed in front of the German's eyes.

The sound of footsteps walking away brought Ludwig a false sense of security, and then the footstep started coming back. A hand grabbed Ludwig's hair. The gag was ripped out and Feli smashed his lips against Ludwig's.

"I'll miss you." Feli said sadly, standing up, and pulling an object above his head. A sledge hammer.

Blood and brain matter splattered everywhere, and Ludwig's life was ended. Feliciano had a soft smile, and tears ran down his face.

"I'm sorry love."


End file.
